Mon HLM
by Teli
Summary: Aragorn, blouson en cuir sur le dos et guitare en main, nous pousse la chansonnette sur ses voisins de HLM. (Habitation à Loyer Modéré, ou Habitation Lamentablement Merdique)


Auteur : Teli

Email : sandra.arnoldiAwanadoo.fr

Base : LOTR

Titre : mon HLM

Genre : adaptation de chanson.

Résum : Aragorn, blouson en cuir sur le dos et guitare en main, nous pousse la chansonnette sur ses voisins de HLM. (immeuble, si les canadiens connaissent pas)

Disclaimer : LOTR appartient à Tolkien entreprise et new line cinéma, le chanson « Mon HLM » est de Renaud , notre chanteur national

Mettez la musique si vouys l'avez, et chantez en même temps. C'est encore plus sympa.

Certains vers sont resté inchangés, parce qu'ils étaient très bien comme ça et correspondaient parfaitement aux personnages. Attention, OOC majeur de notre Aragorn.

Renaud n'est pas connu pour avoir d'énormes subtilités dans ses chansons. S'il veut traiter quelqu'un de con, il le fait. Néammoins, elles sont très parlantes et sont l'emblème de toute un génération de 68ard. (les français comprendront.). donc, ne commecez pas à me sortir que ma chanson frôle le vulgaire, je n'accepterai aucune remarque de ce genre, d'autant que j'ai essayer de limiter les dégats, tout en restant dans l'esprit Renaud.

Je m'excuse maintenant auprès de ce chanteur si génial pour avoir massacré sa chanson, en espérant qu'il ne m'en veuille pas.

---

**Mon HLM, alias, Aragorn nous parle de ses voisins, en chanson s'il vous plait.**

---

Au rez d'chaussée, dans mon HLM

Y'a un espèce de nabot

Coiffé d'un casque en fer

Qui assassinne tout l'monde

Surtout si c'est des elfes.

'Passe ses nuits dans les mines

sa vielle hache à la main,

'traque les gobl'ins qui piquent

le Mithril au copains

y s'la joue nain contrari

dans sa p'tite vie d'peigne-cul

'faut pas qu'un orque le fasse chier,

sinon, y cogne dessus.

Il est tell'ment givr

Que pendant la guerre de l'anneau

On l'auré bien vir

Mais ça aurait été salaud.

_**Ah putain, c'qu'il est blèèèèèèèème,**_

_**Mon HLM,**_

_**Et la créature du 8èèèèèème,**_

_**Le Hach, elle aiiiiime.**_

Au 1er, dans mon HLM,

La Gondorien dynamique

Le bon fils à papa.

Des fois y fait d'la musique

Dans une vielle corne en bois.

Il en a chié 20 ans,

Pour essayer d'être Roi.

Il s'ra même pas intendant,

Il crèvera avant ça.

D'toutes façons quand on croit,

Qu'un anneau tout dor

Peut sauver une cité,

C'est que dans l'œil, on s'fout l'doigt.

Parce que naturellement,

C'foutu anneau magique

Y fait qu'emmerder les gens

Et semer la panique.

_**Ah putain, c'qu'il est blèèèèèèèème,**_

_**Mon HLM,**_

_**Et la créature du 8èèèèèème,**_

_**Le Hach, elle aiiiiime.**_

Au 2ème, dans mon HLM,

Y'a une bande d'allummés,

Ça s'appelle des « Hobbbits ».

Dans 60 mêtres carrés,

Y'a tout l'temps d'la musique.

Pippin pense qu'a manger,

Merry boit la bière du tonneau,

Sam il est jardinier,

Frodon il a l'anneau.

Y vivent comme ça relax.

Ya des mat'las par terre.

Les voisins sont furax,

Y font un boucan d'enfer.

Y payent jamais leur loyer,

Et quand les gardes déboulent,

Ils les invitent à bouffer.

C'est vous dire s'ils sont cools.

_**Ah putain, c'qu'il est blèèèèèèèème,**_

_**Mon HLM,**_

_**Et la créature du 8èèèèèème,**_

_**Le Hach, elle aiiiiime.**_

Au 3ème, dans mon HLM,

Y'a une espèce de connasse,

Celle qui nous sert à rien.

L'hiver elle reste à Foncombe,

L'été elle part en Lorien.

Comme tous les elfes d'sa lignée,

Elle sait quasiment rien faire,

Sauf allumer tout l'quartier

Dans ses robes hyper chères.

Quand elle nous fait semblant

D'avoir d'l'intelligence

Ça peut devenir tès marrant,

Même si ça arrive pas souvent.

J'voudrais juste qu'elle arrête,

De me courir après,

Parce que ça m'prend la tête,

Et j'ai pas b'soin d'un tarrée.

_**Ah putain, c'qu'il est blèèèèèèèème,**_

_**Mon HLM,**_

_**Et la créature du 8èèèèèème,**_

_**Le Hach, elle aiiiiime.**_

Au 4ème, dans mon HLM,

Ya celui qu'les voisins

Appellent le vieux cinglé.

Mais ça lui plait pas bien,

Il dit qu'il est sorcier.

J'ai jamais bien pig

La différence profonde.

Il pourrait m'expliquer,

Mais ça prendrait des plombes.

Depuis qu'il à fait la fête,

Au Balrog d'la Moria

Il a chopé la grosse tête,

Et donne des ordres à tout va.

N'empêche que la baston

Contre les armées d'Sauron ,

C'est moi qui l'ai gagnée,

Et non pas ce vieux con.

_**Ah putain, c'qu'il est blèèèèèèèème,**_

_**Mon HLM,**_

_**Et la créature du 8èèèèèème,**_

_**Le Hach, elle aiiiiime.**_

Pi y'a aussi,

Dans mon HLM

Un capitaine sucidaire,

Un vieux roi Combattant,

Eowyn and Eomer,

Qui se baladent tout le temps.

Y font chaque jour une promenade,

A cheval naturellement,

des écuries au palais.

c'est vach'ment enrichissant.

Quand j'en ai marre d'ces braves gens,

J'fais un saut au 8ème

Pour m'éclater un moment

Avec mon blond aux grandes oreilles.

On écoute passer le vent

Et quand un soleil rouge se lève,

Il m'demande sérieusement

Si y'a pas un orque qui crève.

_**Ah putain, c'qu'il est blèèèèèèèème,**_

_**Mon HLM,**_

_**Et la créature du 8èèèèèème,**_

_**Le Hach, elle aiiiiime.**_

_(refrain à répéter et à hurler dans la cage d'escalier. )_

---

alors, ça vous à plus ? tomates pourries et les œufs qui vont avec ? ou quelques félicitations ? dîtes moi votre avis.

Ceux qui seraient interressés par l'illustration de cette « fic », à dire, un aragorn blouson en cuir, santiags et jean, peuvent me filer leur mail. Je scanne et j'envoie. C'est un petit dessin sans prétentions fait en 3 mn et 17 secondes, plus 46 secondes de coloriage…

bisous à tous. Teli.


End file.
